The present invention relates to a multiple spindle drilling machine for wide flange beams.
In general, both the ends of a web of a wide flange beam are in directions rectangularly intersecting flanges of the beam, and drilling of the web is ordinarily conducted on a line parallel to the edge of the web, namely on a line rectangularly intersecting the flange.
However, some wide flange beams to be used for a structure having an inclined gable board 111 having a gradient of 3/10 or 1.5 as shown in FIG. 1 have one end cut obliquely. Also on such oblique web, drilling must be performed on a line parallel to the edge thereof. Accordingly, in this case, it is necessary that drilling positions should be arranged on a line obliquely intersecting the flange.